


The Shy Blue Haired Boy

by Kitkat28194



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Shy Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat28194/pseuds/Kitkat28194
Summary: A boy in high school named Thomas just moved to a new school. He has to start a new life. He might be able to make some friends here. Maybe find love? It is hard to tell when Thomas is not much of a talker. To make it worse ever since he dyed his hair blue it hasn't washed out or faded one bit so kids think he is doing it to be cool. Maybe in this new place he can find what he always wanted!





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be updated regularly since this is coming from my own mind and have to take time to write it all down. I still hope you guys will like it.

  Thomas was woken up by the sound of his dad's car coming to a quick stop in front of their new house.  
"Alright come on help me get all the boxes inside."  
His dad tells him getting out of the car shutting the door behind him. Thomas yawns and gets out of the car and looked up at the Navy colored house and sighed a bit. He walked to the back of the moving van and takes out some light boxes. He wasn't the strongest so the only way he could help was to take the light boxes. His dad looks at him and sighs upset with his son.  
"Son... Try and take a bigger one... Be a man for fuck sake!"  
Thomas gulps and drops the boxes off in the rooms they belong to and goes back to the truck and tries to take a bigger box. He finds a medium sized full of stuff for his room. He picks the box up but has a bit of trouble with it. He gets it into the house and looks around.  
"Hey, dad... where is my room?"  
His dad looks over at him and points to the stairs.  
"It is gonna be the room with the blue walls."  
Thomas sighs a bit and goes over to the stairs and manages to bring the box up to his room. He drops the box getting a satisfying thud from the fall. He walks over to his new window. He pulled the curtains aside and looks at his new neighborhood. He smiles a little bit already liking it way more than his old home. Thomas heads back down and helps move some boxes inside. The furniture was already set up so he sits on the couch and sighs. The house was much bigger so he would be able to have some space to himself.  
"Hey, Thomas... What do you want to eat for dinner?"  
His dad yells from inside the kitchen. Thomas gets up and walks over.  
"Um, pizza?"  
His dad looks at him and nods.  
"Fine get in the truck."  
Thomas and his dad get into the rusted red truck and start driving down to the small town to find a pizza place. When they find a place they get out and head inside. Thomas pulls his beanie down and makes sure his hair his hidden. He didn't like people staring at it so he always hid it from people. His dad notices and sighs a bit.  
"Listen son just tell me what you want and you can sit in the car."  
Thomas nods and thinks for a moment look at the different pizzas then turns back to his dad.  
"I just want cheese pizza..."  
His dad sighs once more as Thomas turns and quickly leaves the shop. Thomas sits in the car and leans out of view of people who would look through the window. Thomas sighs and waits for his dad pulling his beanie off and looks at it. He smiles a bit and lays the beanie in his lap. His mom gave him the beanie and he would never leave home without it. Right before they moved his dad tried to get him to leave it behind but he wouldn't. Done with fighting with his son over it his dad just gave up. Thomas has been sitting the car for a couple minutes when his dad comes back with boxes of pizza one of them much smaller than the other. He gives them to Thomas as he drives them home. As soon as they get back his dad takes the bigger box and goes inside the house. Thomas sighs taking the smaller one and head to his room. He wasn't that hungry anyway. He puts the box down and starts eating a slice as he sets up his room the way he wants. When he finishes making his room he had finished his pizza and brings the box down to throw it away.  
"You start school tomorrow don't fuck up our life here alright?"  
Thomas just nods at his father throwing the box away and goes back to his room. He yawns and gets ready for bed. After getting dressed he goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Luckily for him, the bathroom is next to his room so it wouldn't be that bad of a walk. He gets back to his room and turns the lights off and opens the window curtains. If he couldn't sleep he could just look at the stars. He smiles looking at the stars and gets into bed. He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes. He slowly drifts off to sleep so he can get ready the next morning.                


	2. First Day

     Thomas is woken up by the sound of his phone alarm. He checks the time and sees that it reads 6:30. He yawns and gets up and goes to his drawers and pulls out a grey hoodie and black jeans. He didn't want people to notice him at all. He goes over to the bathroom and brushes his hair and teeth. Once he finishes up in the bathroom he goes back to his room and picks his beanie up and puts it on. He goes downstairs to find his dad in the kitchen drinking some coffee.  
"Hey son sleep well?"  
Thomas just nods and picks his bag off of the floor and gets something to eat real quick. His dad gets up and picks up his car keys. They both get in the truck and drives over to the school.  
"So try not to do any weird shit okay Thomas? I don't need you ruining this for me."  
Thomas nods just looking down at his hands. Once they get to the school Thomas gets out and closes the door. He pulls his beanie down and walks to the office. The women in the office look at him and sigh a bit that they had to work now that he was here. One walks over to him and sits at her desk.  
"How can I help you, hun?"  
Thomas looks up at her and walks closer to her desk.  
"I am new here so I need my schedule please."  
The lady nods and types something on her computer. She turns back to Thomas and asks for his name. Once she finds his schedule she gives it to him and sends him on his way. Thomas looks down at the paper and goes over to his first class. He looks at the door and gulps a bit. He didn't really want to go to school but he had to. He walks into the classroom and goes over to the teacher.  
"Well hello, you are Thomas yes?"  
Thomas smiles a bit at how nice the teacher was and nods.  
"Well it is nice to meet you sit anywhere you want and I will have you introduce yourself at the start of class."  
Thomas gulps and goes to sit in the back. He wasn't good around people, in fact, he planned on not talking to anyone at all that day. So far he was happy he wasn't told to take his beanie off yet but people might think he just dyed it earlier this year so he planned not to say anything. The bell rang a few minutes after he sat down and students started to fill the classroom. Some of them looked at him while others didn't even notice him at all. Once the bell rang again for the class to start the teacher stood up.  
"Hello class so starting today we have a new student so I hope you will take time to know him."  
The teacher nodded at Thomas so he got up.  
"Uh hello my name is Thomas and I moved in last night all the way some Vegas... I am also pretty quiet so you might forget I'm here."  
As soon as he was done talking he sat down right away and avoided looking at anyone near him. The teacher nods and starts the lesson for that day. Some kids look over at Thomas from time to time whisper to their friends about him. Thomas looks up from his desk and follows along with the lesson. An hour in the teacher lets them have a small break so they can get up and talk. A girl walks over to Thomas and sits next to him. He looks at her and waves a bit the girl smiles at him.  
"Vegas huh? That's cool what brings you here?"  
Thomas had to think about that one. Out of nowhere, his dad wanted to move.  
"Um, I don't know really my dad just wanted to move out here."  
The girl nods and gets up. What he didn't notice is that there was a boy near the front glaring at him. The girl he was talking to was actually his girlfriend. Once the girl walked away the guy talk to his friend and they were gonna make sure that today would be anything but good for Thomas. The guy and his friends go and sit with Thomas as the teacher starts up the lesson again. Now at the beginning, Thomas thought they were just messing around with him to be funny. As the class went on it started to get worst. At one point one kid took his beanie and they started passing it around so Thomas couldn't get it back. Now Thomas tried to get it back but there was no way he could get it. Right before the bell rings another boy walks over and takes the beanie and gives it back to Thomas.  
"I would watch out for those guys ok? I'm Lucas."  
Thomas smiles up at Lucas and puts his beanie back on.  
"Thank you, Lucas."  
Lucas nods at him and leaves the class as the bell rings. Thomas sighs a bit and packs his bag and goes to his next class. He really hoped the rest of the day would get better. Thomas gets to his next class and glances at the teacher. The teacher greets him and tells him where to sit which was roughly near the front but it was also on the edge of a row so people coming into the classroom would see him and walk past. Thomas nods and sits at his desk and lays his head on his arms laying on his desk. He just wanted to shrink away he couldn't stand being around new people but he had to go.  
"Hey, fucker out of my seat."  
Thomas jumps and looks up to see some kid yelling at him.  
"I was told to sit here..."  
Thomas told this kid but that just mad the kid angry.  
"I don't give a shit move!"  
That was when the teacher stepped in and told the kid to behave. The kid glares at Thomas and sits at his desk which was two rows away from him.  
"What a perfect first day..."  
Thomas mutters under his breath as he lays back down on his desk waiting for the bell to ring just to get the day over with.


	3. End the Day

       Thomas looks up when the teacher begins class. They didn't talk about him at all which was a nice change. He didn't really feel like talking about himself. The talked for the entire class time which gave Thomas enough time to take some time aside to make some doodles. Once the class was over Thomas packs up and goes find the lunch room and sits alone near the corner of the room. Thomas takes a sandwich out of his bag and starts to eat. As he eats he hears someone sit with him and when he looks up he sees the guy from his first class, Lucas, he got his beanie back from the three guys messing with him.

"Hey guess we got the same lunch."

       Thomas looks at him and nods smiling to himself. He was glad he had lunch with Lucas this made him feel safe and he knew Lucas could help him if he needed it. Lucas and Thomas spend the rest of lunch just talking and getting to know each other. Sadly the bell to end lunch rang and students started to pack up. Lucas writes his phone number on a piece of paper and gives it to Thomas. Thomas smiles a bit and puts it in his pocket. Lucas waves to Thomas and heads to his class. Thomas smiles and goes to his last class of the day. He was ready for the day to be over since it has already felt like the day was dragging on for far too long in his eyes. When he gets to class the teacher was the first to greet him.

"Hello, Thomas is it? Oh, I think you will love my class it is a very small class so I think you will like it since you are a quiet one from what your father said."

"You talked to my dad?"

"Well yes, I did he called and said that you tend to be very quiet so that's why you are in my class so I hope you don't feel overwhelmed."

        The teacher smiles at him making Thomas smile back. He never had a teacher that understood him so this was so new to him. The teacher users him to go sit wherever he pleases. Thomas sits in the middle of the class since it was really small the middle will feel like the back of the class to him. As the class starts to fill up they all see Thomas and wave to him saying hi to him. Thomas feels himself opening up and waves back to the students seeing how it is only fair to be nice back to them. Thomas finds himself being fully into this class. About fifteen minutes before the class ends they have free time to relax kind of like a break. All the students got together and started talking and goofing around. Thomas packs up his stuff and talks a bit to the other students since he will have to be there for the rest of the year. He smiles as the class ends and he walks home.

"Today wasn't too bad but it is my first day there is no telling what it is gonna be like later on."

         He sighs and gets back home to find that his dad is gone probably trying to get a job or something. He shrugs and goes up to his room and sits on his bed and starts getting his work done. Once he is done it is pretty late in the day just about time for dinner and his dad still wasn't home. Thomas heads back down to the kitchen and finds something to eat and cleans up after himself. He sits on the couch watching TV waiting for his dad for a few hours. When his dad finally came home he goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer and sits with Thomas.

"What the fuck are you doing up? Go to bed!"

         Thomas jumps and heads up to his room and gets ready for bed. He sighs and finishes brushing his teeth and goes to his room and gets into bed. He makes sure his phone alarm is on and rolls onto his side and looks out the window looking at the stars and smiles to himself. He yawns and finally falls asleep.


	4. Maybe A Better Day

     Thomas gets up the next morning and starts getting ready for school. He didn't want this day to be like the last so he was gonna try to be positive and try to be more aware of other people. Once he finished brushing his teeth he heads downstairs and gets some breakfast. His dad is heading out of the house and glances at him.

"I am gonna be home later tonight so don't wait up for me to eat."

     Thomas nods at him and gets his backpack. He turns back to ask his dad for a ride but he is already gone. He sighs a bit and walks to school. when he gets there someone walks up to him. When he looks up he sees Lucas.

"Oh hey, Lucas."

"Hey man."

     Thomas smiles a bit as they stand at the front of the school and talk for a while. When the bell rings they go to their separate classes. Thomas walks into the class the teacher not looking at him so he goes to sit in an open seat near the back. As students walk into the class he spots a few he knew from other classes. Even one of the guys who Lucas took his beanie back from.

"Oh hey, blue boy!"

     The guy walks over and sits right next to Thomas. A big grin on his face but it wasn't friendly. Thomas was terrified he had no idea what to do. Lucas wasn't there to help him this time. Almost like the guy was reading his mind he says.

"Lucas isn't here to save you now huh?"

     Thomas just nods and tries to ignore him. This just angers him so he steps on Thomas's foot putting all his pressure on it. Thomas winced a bit looking up at the guy.

"Now listen you may think you can ignore me you better think twice. Now if anyone asks I'm just helping you and being nice got that you little shit?"

     Thomas quickly nods trying to pull his foot away. The guy nods and moves his foot and chuckles. Thomas looks down at his hands to see that his hands are shaking. He wanted Lucas to be here he needed him there but he was scared this new bully would see him try to text him than hurt him more.

"Gene, are you paying attention?"

      Thomas's new bully looks up and nods. So when the teacher asked him a question about what was happening he steps on Thomas's foot waiting for an answer. Thomas quickly gives it to him so the pain would stop. Thomas is really bad with pain so he couldn't stand it. When the bell rang Thomas got out of there as fast as he could. In his haste, he bumps into Lucas.

"Hey man, you alright? You aren't looking too good."

"Uh yeah I'm fine just wanted to get out of that class."

     He wanted to tell him about his bully but he didn't know what would happen if he said anything. Lucas looks at him and nods. Thomas looks over his shoulder and quickly waves to Lucas and goes to his next class. When he gets to class he sits down at a desk and sighs. He lays on his desk and doesn't get up. If he shrunk away people wouldn't see him. It was working till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lucas smiling at him.

"Hey man mind if I sit with you?"

     Thomas nods and feels his heart beat faster and faster. Lucas smiles and sits next to him. The class was a free period so they just talk the whole time. Thomas slowly forgot about his bully and wanted to spend more time with Lucas. He wasn't really thinking so he didn't know he was saying next.

"Hey if you are free on the weekend we could get lunch..."

     It takes him a second to realize what he said and covers his mouth. Lucas looks at him and chuckles.

"Yeah, sure man sounds cool."

     Thomas feels his face heat up as he moves his hands. Lucas smiles and gets up as the bell rings and waits for him. Thomas gets up getting his bag as they both go to lunch. They sit and eat together as Thomas is still trying to piece together how he just asked Lucas out to lunch. He didn't know if he should tell his dad or not.

"You are still new to the neighborhood right? Let me pick where we eat I think I have a place you would like."

     Thomas looks up at him and nods. Lucas smiles and throws his trash away as they go back to talking. Once more the bell rings ending their time together. Lucas waves to Thomas and walks away. Thomas smiles and heads to his last class. The day did start a bit rough but the more he saw Lucas the better his day got. In his last class, Thomas walks in and looks around. The teacher was also the soccer coach and Thomas was a big fan of soccer. He smiles and sits near the teacher.

"Hey, you are the new kid Thomas, right? I really hope you join the soccer team you will make some real friends in there."

"I think I will I am a huge soccer fan."

     The teacher grins and turns to the whiteboard and starts class. Thomas smiles already liking the teacher and the class. When the class is over Thomas walks home and texts Lucas what time they should meet up for lunch. He doesn't get an answer till when he gets home.

"Let's meet and 11:30 I will give you directions then!"

     Thomas smiles and goes over to the kitchen and grabs an apple. His dad wasn't going to be home till much later so he had the rest of the day to himself. It wasn't every day he had this much time to himself.


	5. Date Day

     Thomas finally made it to the weekend. His dad was out again at the local bar with some new friends. Being quiet bored home alone he was texting Lucas about lunch. Thomas wasn't sure what to call it. It kinda was a date but he didn't think Lucas was even into him like that. Thomas sighs a bit and slumps into the couch. He closes his eyes for a second then looks back down to his phone.

     "Hey, Thomas we have lunch, right? Let's head out today I know a great place. Meet me at the park!"

     "Oh yeah, I'll be right there."

     Thomas gets up and brushes his hair real quick then heads out. He didn't know where the park is but it couldn't be that hard to find out right? Once Thomas gets to the park he spots Lucas.

     "Hey man! Surprised that you didn't get lost."

     He chuckles and starts walking. Thomas walks next to him finding himself not being able to say anything at all. The only thing he could see was Lucas' hand up to his elbow and all the small cuts on his arm. He could tell his face was red but he didn't know what to do.

     "So Thomas there anything you don't eat"

     "Oh, I could eat anything I don't have allergies or anything."

     "That's perfect!"

     They walk up to a small diner that was fully old fashion it had a jukebox and everything. This made a small smile finding it's way to Thomas' face. They walk inside and sit at a booth.

     "I eat here all the time so I love this place!"

     Lucas and Thomas order their food and talk while they wait. Thomas found out that Lucas likes playing the drums and can play a few songs. Thomas told Lucas that he likes soccer and how he is a dog person.

     "Really? What kind of dog would you want?"

     "I was thinking of a husky. I love their fur pattern."

     Lucas smiles and nods. When their food shows up they start to eat. Thomas smiles a bit never having food like this before. Lucas chuckles and taps his head.

     "You just inhaled that man. Where you that hungry or was the food that good?"

     "Uh, both? I didn't eat yet and I uh never had food this good before. I might have to eat here more."

     "Cool let me know if you go I will go with you."

     Thomas smiles a bit feeling his face heat up a bit as he drinks some water. Lucas chuckles and pays the bill and gets up heading out. Thomas follows him looking back at the ground.

     "This was fun anytime you want to get lunch again let me know ok?"

     Thomas just nods waving goodbye as he finds his way back home. Once he gets back he goes to his room and sits on his bed. He sighs and covers his face with his hands.

     "Now what Thomas... Now, what are you gonna do?"


	6. A Soccer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you should notice my chapter names have a pattern. They will allhave Day in the name. Just wanted you al to know.

        Thomas gets up and looks out his window. He hasn't left his room since he got back from lunch with Lucas. He didn't think he wouuld fall for someone so fast but he could be tricking himself seeing Luckas is the only person he talks to at school. Thomas gets out of bed and opens his closet. He met Luckas at the park and saw that there was enough space to kick a soccer ball around. He picks up a soccer ball and heads back outside.

 "Thomas where do you think you are going?" 

"Oh. I am just going to the park to play a bit of soccer."

        His dad starts laughing and opens a beer shaking his head. His father never thought Thomas could play sports. Thomas was a small skinny kid all his life. He almost looks like a pale stick that if he sneezed he would break something. 

 "Yeah ok you do that. So I guess you will be back in an hour?" 

"Uh maybe I don't know I will be out for a while." 

        His dad nods and takes a sip from his beer. Thomas nods and heads outside to the park. He puts the ball down and looks around. There was a few people in the park but he still had space to play. He smiles to himself and kicks the ball around. He hasn't played soccer in a long time so he was a bit slower than what he liked. It took him some time but he got back to his normal soccer self. 

        His pants have grass stains all over them and his shoes are dirty. He sits in the grass catching his break. He takes his phone out and checks the time. He was out for three hours. He didn''t think he was out for this long. He gets up and looks around. It was getting late so the sun was seting. He pick up his soccer ball and walks back home.

       On his way home his way home he must of taken the wrong turn because the houses around him didn't look the same. He sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts to look up his way home. He stops hearing what sounded like drums. Thomas looks up from his phone and walks twords the sand.

       As he gets closer the drums get louder and louder. He turns around a corner and looks down the street. There is one house that the garage is open and the light is on. He comes to the conclusion that the house is where the sound is coming from. He gets closer really wanting to see who was playing. 

       When he gets to the garage he sees Lucas sitting at a black drum set playing. Thomas knew Lucas could play but he did't know he was this good. The playing comes to a stop and Lucas puts the drum sticks down to rub his wrists. As he look up he sees Thomas and smiles a bit.

"Well hey Thomas. Didn't think I would see you out here. It's pretty late maybe you should just stay here for dinner. I am sure that your dad won't mind."

        Thomas can feel his face heat up and he nods. Lucas smiles and takes Thomas inside. Thomas puts his soccer ball down and tries to calm himself down. Lucas waves to him and heads to the living room.

"I will be right back Thomas just need to tell my folks you are here."


	7. The Day After

     So here Thomas was sitting eating dinner with Lucas and his family. He never ate dinner with his dad since his mom so he wasn't used to this. He sat next to Lucas across from his mom and quietly ate. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to say anything stupid that could mess him up.

 

"So Thomas you are new here yes?" Luckas's mom said smiling at him

 

"I moved in earlier this week so I still really know the area well. Lucas helps me out."

 

     Lucas looks at him and smiles. A few moments later dinner was cleaned up. Lucas drove Thomas home so he wouldn't get lost again. Once they got to his place they sat in the car talking about the next time they would hang out. They agreed that tomorrow they should head to the park to hang out some more. This way Lucas could also see Thomas play a little bit of soccer too.

 

"Can't wait to see you then Bluey." Lucas says while Thomas gets out of the car.

 

     Thomas never really liked people talking about his hair but when Lucas talked about it he didn't really mind. It was kinda nice and really different for him. He waved to Lucas as he drove off. Thomas turns to the house and takes a deep breath. He made his way up to the door and opened it peeking his head in. As guessed his dad was asleep on the couch. Thomas closed the door and went up to his room and got ready for bed. He got into bed starring at his window before slowly falling asleep. 

 

"Thomas! Get up and get your ass down here!"

 

     Thomas sighs and gets up and out of bed. He quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs. His dad sounded mad but  it coldn't be that bad. So he should be ok it's not like he did anything too bad. He wwent outside and hung out with a friend. Nothing wrong there right?

 

"There you are... Why didn't you tell me when you got home? You know what it doesn't matter. I am going to work and I wanted to make sure you were alive." His dad grumbled and left the house.

 

     Thomas sighs and sits in the kitchen and eats breakfast. After he eats he puts his head phones in and walks to the park to meet Lucas. He gets to the park and sits at a bench listening to his music waiting for Lucas. He keep bobbing his head to the beat of the song ignoring thw world around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have another story that is finished call The Hero of Song if you want you can go read that! You don't have to but it's there if you want something to read.


	8. Day With The Bully

Thomas wasn’t listening to the word around him. He was happening sitting alone humming along to his music. He was waiting for Lucas when he noticed a large shadow plop down next to him. He glanced over and could feel his heart jump into his throat. Sitting right next to him was his bully. He wasn’t really ready to deal with his bully seeing how the day just started so all he could do was just sit there trying his best to remind himself to breath every few seconds. He looked over at his bully again only to meet eye contact with him.

 

“Why hey there buddy! What are you doing out here all alone? I saw you walking over so I thought you could use a friend!” He says to Thomas with a sick smile on his face.

 

Thomas tried to think of something to say but he couldn’t find the words to say it. When he finally finds what he wants to say Gene leans real close to him and says something that makes his blood run cold. Never in a million years he thought this would happen to him again. It almost made him want to get up run home and never leave his room.

 

“So you and Lucass huh? You know I thought you were gay. No normal guy ever looks like how you do. Now I don’t mind gay people but the other students? I can’t really say. We used to have a gay guy in one of my classes. One day they just started beating on him till he moved away. Now I would hate if that happened to you Thomas. So as long as you do everything I say. Nothing bad will happen to you. But if you step out of line or mess up at all. I will make sure everyone knows your little secret and make sure that they hate you. Got it?”

 

All Thomas could do as nod. He couldn’t find his voice in any way. He was to scared to move or breath. All he wanted to know was why. Why was he being treated like this. What did he do that Gene needed to make him suffer for it? Gene wasn’t satisfied with his silence so he puts his arm on Thomas’s shoulder and squeezes it. Gripping it as hard as he can. Thomas yelps at the pain.

 

“I said got it?” Gene said glaring at Thomas but the smile still on his face. That is what might of scared Thomas the most. No matter what he could do or say no one would believe.

 

“Yeah. I got it.” Thomas says just above a whisper

 

“Alright good. Well see you at school.” With that Gene lets go of Thomas and gets up leaving the park.

 

All Thomas wanted to do was cry. He was terrified of going back to school. He didn’t know what to do. He thought about telling Lucas but the question was how and would he even believe him? He had the idea that maybe for the best he should just keep it to himself. Shortly after that he could see Lucas on the other side of the park. He got up and walked over hoping his day would get better and fast.


End file.
